failtech_argfandomcom-20200213-history
Communication Archives/Genus1
"I knew you'd reply, which is why I checked back to see if you have anything to say. I need more information about who this person is. Anyways, why is your timeline running slower? I have checked back after a a few (Earth) days and seems like it has only been a few hours. Either your time is running slower, or that my calculation of when to check in on this timeline was just wrong. Also, Byruniuku actually means "The Supervisor" Byru = See Oniru = Over ku = person so technically Byruniuku means "See Over Person" or like the one who sees over... which is like the supervisor Now, Orkudusu means "Criminal Mastermind" Oriru = administer ku = person du = wrong su = action so it technically means "person who administers those who do wrong" I wonder where you got these words? Anyawys, your idea of the Afyg tampering with our timeline is in fact true, there are actually a couple of Afyg who are actually right there on Earth. However, until I came here to Afyg I never knew what the Afyg looked like. I supposed they looked like us, or similar... And then when I got here I realized that the Afyg are us. They are human perfectly exactly the same as us. The only difference is that they are from the future. A couple of decades from now the human race will venture out into space to colonize other worlds. And a few more decades later, they occupied Afyg. However, due to the misbehaviour of the administering party here on Afyg the entire planet was sent to lockdown and eventually it became a planet of misery. Eventually, the people of Afyg became the forgotten people and had developed their own language, culture, and technology. They are completely cut off from the othe humans. Well, that was on their own timeline. Eventually, they accidentally opened a gateway using one of their experiments and collapsed their entire planet under the weight of it's own gravity. Then they are here, a couple of light years away from Earth back into their own past before things had started. This is the point in time that humans have never met the other races of this galaxy yet, even other civilizations across the universe. And that is right now where you are. Of course, they supposed they would just tamper with this timeline as some sort of revenge for the future. And that how things got very complicated. The Jhuku has always been a human. Due to the way how we eveloved, we highly differ from other races across teh universe and we are the best way to transfer knowledge from one cycle to another in hope to prevent the big catastrophe. However, back from the point in time where the Afyg was from they already know and have traced the bloodline of the Jhuku. They know exactly who they are looking for, and if the Jhuku perishes, the hopes for saving the future is lost. Once the cycle restarts and the Jhuku is not present all efforts will be gone and knowledge passed over the years and cycles will be gone. Without the Jhuku the next cycle will be a blank state. We won't know what will happen. Which is why it's important that you make sure the Jhuku is safe. The problem we're facing is so much larger than our own. If the bad people of Afyg would gain access to the knowledge stored in the Jhuku, it can be catastrophic as well. The Jhuku should be left alone. Do not allow anyone to access anything with the Jhuku. In fact, LAINSY should be taking care of him. I have assigned him 45459, of course I avoided the memory purge by LAINSY by using the Whipher technology to be able to superimpose another identity to mine and have their memory memory wiped instead of mine. It's complicated, I have no more time to waste. I've been staying for too long and sustaining this paradox for too long. I won't know when I could reply again. Remember, keep him safe away from anyone, especially FAILTECH. FAILTECH is not safe for him, there are bad Afygs who might have infiltrated the company." ~ Genus Orein (From http://forums.unfiction.com/forums/posting.php?p=896208&mode=topicreview&postorder=DESC#896208) Category:Afyg Category:Byruniuku Category:Orkudusu Category:Jhuku Category:Afyg Category:Byruniuku Category:Orkudusu Category:Jhuku